The Starman
by HemlockStones
Summary: He left an incredible impact on many lives. It's hard to believe he wont continue to do so form hereon out. Perhaps in places we didn't even think to suspect. -In Memory of David Bowie.


Deafening silences are the compositions of Ouranos. His realm is silence in its most

distilled formation. Whereas the normal silence is merely the absence of noise, this such void was the opposite of it. A strange polarization of sound thundered softly across the cosmosphere with a force and energy that would have torn any man living or dead to shreds. The fickle nature of a human body to practically disintegrate upon one small misfire is one often mocked by those of a higher ichor.

The spirits are used to this. Their construct is such that their from bends and warps to fit the strain of the unearthly fluctuations. A brief blur of matter before reassimilation attaches all the loose frilly bits back into one core center of gravity. Such is the way of the collapse, as they were often called.

Zoë noted that this one had been stronger than before and there was a strange sensation as she waited unembodied for her figure to reassemble itself in tangible from. All around her other spirits experienced the same sensation. Her fellow huntresses Phoebe and Bianca, as well as some older members glanced around at each other. Each face resolved to show the same blank curiosity as the last.

Unable to vocalize, Zoë gave a look to Phoebe. She nodded and made a complex motion with her hands. Together the two glanced behind them to the palace of Ouranos. It sat characteristically palace-like. That is to say, it did not contribute to the conversation of silent melodies whatsoever.

Gradually each spirit began to move off. Returning to their earthly observations or still structured bouts of deep thought. The rest of the huntresses spread apart with only Bianca, Phoebe, and Zoë remaining in a cluster.

Something did not appear right to the three. Reflected in Zoë's black volcanic orbs was a glitch upon which her gazed was fixed firmly. There was a…a tear in the black velvet of the barrier realm. As if someone had come along and neatly pulled at a seam that until recent moments had not been there.

Zoë moved closer. There was a strange entity emanating from the tear. It took her brain a short time to identify what had become unfamiliar over indeterminable time. A cerebral continent slowly shifted as it's circuits were rewired in a single instant. Sound. What she was hearing was sound.

She stood up stunned. The sound grew louder, echoing around the emptiness which was the dome of the sky. Spirits everywhere jerked up into formation. Shock spreading across each and everyone's face. Smiles sprung from all around her. Bianca began to bounce happily and even Phoebe cracked a small grin.

The former lieutenant felt her own lips pull apart as well. She listened as the sound evolved. From a faint whispering of hints, to a vibrant assortment of crescendoing melodies that blended together artfully in a sound incredible and unique. A sound so familiar, but one not quite nameable from her memory. Yet she felt like she should have been able to state it without a moment's hesitation.

Then something happened. Zoë knew she could have had a thousand attempts and still not have come near close of what the reality seemed to be. From before to after the top of the minute, the tear widened. It filled the void with a light harsher than the midday sun and out jumped a lithe figure in a frenzy of speed. Landing promptly the tear collapsed back in on itself and vanished into the opaque of the starry night.

It wa an indescribable change of state. There Was no over the top combustions and no dramatic muses. Simply at one moment there was no hint of solid matter anywhere near the tear and a moment later there was. The matter started off as no more than a pile mied somewhere between the state of liquid and solid, but slowly it morphed into the shape of a man. The man then shook his head and stood up.

The sound vanished. The trumpeting blares of the world through the gate ceased and that distilled silence took hold once again.

The man looked around. His face an angular array of bones and flesh. Two eyes, one blue and the other black, surveyed the desolate nebulaic landscape. At certain angles, a red pinpoint would reflect back from the black eye and seem to scan every millimeter of the world he had entered.

His gaze met the three huntresses standing not thirty feet from him. The girls were silent. They shared a glance before returning their gaze to him.

He nodded. "Hello, miss. And, er, other misses."

Zoë's eyes widened.

Then the sound returned. Though the use of the word returned is a misleading statement in and of itself. While the pure presence of such an aura did in fact establish itself in the world it was not the same dissonance which had hailed his arrival nigh moments ago. A thundering bass split through the starry sky. Vibrating the realm with a jolly sound which hopped and bounced along with what can only be described as pure elation.

As suddenly as the first tear had formed a second man appeared. This apparition needing not to distinguish himself from much. That is to say his entrance was so radically different that he needed not try. He exploded into existence with a firecracker of white stepping into the world purposefully as if it was a stage. Each step commanded his environment and drawing the gaze of each and every occupant of the realm.

He walked up to the Starman and grinned. "Hello, David"

Starman nodded. "Hey, Freddy."

"You sure took your time then, mate."

"Guess I did."

Freddy grinned. His face exploding into happiness revealing a pair of immediately recognizable oversized buck teeth.

He gestured behind him. "Shall we pick up where we left off?"

The Starman nodded. "Yes I think we shall."

The two clasped hands and vanished in an explosion of light. The world rippled as the sound waves ricocheted across the field of space. Smiles split across the faces of spirits and one by one each began dancing to the music. Zoë turned to look at her companions and linked incredulously. Bianca was dancing waving her head back and forth with her eyes closed. With her left hand she was attempting to get Phoebe into the groove but the elder huntress refused the invitation. But even she could not stop the grin from showing or her foot from tapping.

Zoë began laughing. Feeling the beat resonate in her bones she began to dance as well. Jumping and laughing with her friends as the music crescendo-ed. All around happiness rang through the air and Zoë watched as the two men ascended into the gilded realm above joined by friends who all welcomed the Starman with glee. Then he turned. Facing the realm he took a deep breath. Gesturing to Freddy the two men nodded and as the music reached a turning point they both began the song.

And the sound rang forth in a glorious tune restoring melody to a realm long lot of joy. And the spirits rejoiced, applauding the Starman and lathering him with praise for the happiness he had brought to people in his life and that which he would bring to the rest of the world forever more.

* * *

 **Rest in Peace David Bowie**

 **Thank You**

 _ **First Song:** Space Oddity_

 ** _Second Song:_** _Under Pressure  
_


End file.
